De Amores Imposibles y esas memorias
by LunaGitana69
Summary: "No puedo quejarme de mi vida, tengo lo que siempre he deseado, unos amigos invaluables, un buen empleo, la casa de ensueño, un marido ejemplar…¡qué más podría pedir! … ese único momento de silencio en mi reflexión es suficiente para saber que siempre habrá algo que desee con todas mis fuerzas pero que no era parte de mi destino."
1. PV Hermione

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia así como los acontecimientos son propiedad de JK Rowling. La trama es parte de mi autoría ;)

 **De Amores Imposibles y sus memorias**

 _PV Hermione_

* * *

 _Hogwarts 1994_

El colegio era un caos, no en el mal sentido de la palabra, la emoción inundaba a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, profesores y gente en general dentro del mundo mágico. Después de muchos años tendría lugar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, un torneo por demás peligroso pero que sin duda era emocionante.

Me encontraba en los exteriores, observando el paisaje, hacía un bonito día por lo que podía admirar el verde intenso del césped. A lo lejos podía divisar el estadio de quidditch en donde al momento se encontraban entrenando los Slytherin, aún me daba risa recordar el momento en que le di un puñetazo en la cara a Malfoy ¡bien merecido se lo tenía! No podía creer hasta donde llegaba su cinismo y cobardía porque eso era un verdadero cobarde.

Un momento después el entrenamiento había finalizado y pude divisar a Malfoy camino de vuelta al colegio solo y perdido en sus pensamientos cosa rara… no sé si era por la iluminación del lugar ya que estaba atardeciendo, o porque tuve un momento delírico pero había algo en el que no se veía como antes. Estaba más alto, su cuerpo se había vuelto un poco más robusto sin perder su forma esbelta, vamos a lo que me refiero es que se podían apreciar sus músculos a través de su uniforme de quidditch, su cabello rubio desordenado siseaba en el viento libremente, su rostro estaba más afilado mostrando rasgos fuertes y masculinos, lucía endemoniadamente sexy… ¿sexy? ¿había yo pensado eso?

En ese momento Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia mí, ¡wow! El complemento perfecto que faltaba eran esos ojos grises, entonces algo hizo click en mi cerebro ¡estaba ahí sentada viendo como idiota al idiota de Malfoy! Ya estaba a la espera de sus recurrentes burlas cuando dijo _–Granger-_ a modo de lo que parecía un ¿saludo? Siguió su camino como si nada. Pasaron unos minutos, largos minutos en los que me quede ahí mortificada primero por haberlo prácticamente comido con la mirada y segundo por su extraña actitud.

Como si las cosas no se pudiera poner aún más confusas, al día siguiente camino al gran comedor nos topamos con el trío insoportable mejor conocidos como Crabble, Goyle y por supuesto el peor de todos Malfoy. Como todos estos años no se hicieron esperar los comentarios ácidos hacia Harry, quien ya había optado por ignorarlos como hacía yo, pero Ron como el buen impulsivo que es respondió a sus provocaciones a lo que tuve que intervenir antes que ese par de tontos sacara sus varitas y ahora sí estuviéramos en verdaderos problemas.

 _-Ron, basta por favor, no querrás meterte en problemas por las sandeces de Malfoy-_ dije tomando a Ron por el brazo.

 _-Hermione tiene razón Ron, recuerda que sobretodo ahora están muy estrictos por lo del Torneo-_ me secundó Harry.

-¡ _Vaya Weasley! No sabía que necesitabas que San Potter te defendiera ¡ni siquiera la valentía de un Gryffindor tienes!_ \- soltó Malfoy

En ese momento me giré para verlo pero él no dirigió en ningún momento su mirada hacia mí ¡era como si prácticamente yo no estuviera ahí! En ese momento el trío de insoportables nos paso de largo dirigiéndose al gran comedor y de camino golpeando en el hombro a Harry.

- _Por lo menos no se metieron contigo esta vez Mione-_ Harry me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Le respondí con un amago de sonrisa, esto era muy raro, primero el día anterior me dirige un saludo frío, sí , pero un saludo al fin de cuentas y …¡ahora insulta a mis amigos pretendiendo que yo no estoy ahí! ¡¿qué demonios le pasa a Malfoy?!

Pasaron semanas, en total unas 70 peleas entre el grupo de Malfoy, Harry y Ron. Setenta peleas en las Malfoy me ignoró olímpicamente. Ya sé, ya sé que debería ser feliz porque el mayor idiota egocéntrico del colegio me dejará en paz por fin, y sí lo estaba pero ¿era raro no? Es que ya ni siquiera parecía que me tuviera asco. Bueno eso era muy precipitado de decir, no creo que fuera para tanto. Y mientras tenía mi dilema estaba ahí sentada viendo como iban llegando los chicos que se postulaban para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando vislumbre unos ojos verdes vivaces que se dilataban más conforme se acercaba al Cáliz de Fuego para ingresar su nombre, antes de hacerlo esos ojos se posaron en mí, me guiñaron y una media sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, involuntariamente sonreí como tonta seguramente ¡que puedo decir! desde el mundial de quidditch Ginny y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que Cedric Diggory era arrebatadoramente atractivo y por supuesto que él lo sabía, solo que la mayoría del tiempo ganaba su lado modesto. Diggory colocó su nombre en el Cáliz, y probablemente se haya ido con sus amigos, no lo supe con exactitud pues cuando se movió pude ver del otro lado del salón a Malfoy mirándome fijamente con esos ojos grises brillando de una manera un tanto extraña y apretando sus manos en un puño. Al momento de ser consciente que lo estaba observando, desvió su mirada y salió del salón visiblemente afectado… ¿afectado? ¿de qué?

Tras toda la incertidumbre con respecto a la participación de Harry en el peligroso Torneo de los 3 magos, y la primera prueba con los dragones en la cual mi amigo afortunadamente salió airoso, me dirigía a la biblioteca en busca de alguna alternativa para que Harry pudiera escuchar el mensaje que contenía el huevo robado al dragón. Y en eso estaba cuando me tope a un estresado Víctor Krum quien al parecer estaba huyendo de sus numerosas fanáticas que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ me acerqué a Krum quien pegó un ligero respingo cuando escuchó mi voz.

 _-Er…sí…no-_ declaro rendido

 _-Creo que puedo ayudarte, ven conmigo_ \- le tendí mi mando y lo lleve corriendo con dirección a la biblioteca.

Una vez dentro le pedí a Krum que guardara silencio de lo contrario podríamos meternos en problemas.

 _-Grracias-_ dijo Krum.

 _-De nada, por como te vi creo que de verdad necesitabas estar a solas-_ le contesté

- _De vez en cuando es bueno tener un poco de paz_ \- sonrío tímidamente, raro en Krum.

- _Definitivamente-_ no pude evitar sonreír al ver a un famoso jugador de quidditch como Víctor Krum mostrar esa faceta vulnerable que cualquier chico de nuestra edad tendría.

Ese fue el inicio de una amistad de biblioteca con Víctor Krum, un lugar que el empezaba a frecuentar ya que como me había contado necesitaba concentrarse para las pruebas del Torneo y no era tan sencillo si tenía a sus fans, a sus compañeros y al mismísimo Karkarov tras el presionándolo. Uno de esos tantos días fue cuando volví a encontrarme con Malfoy quien por supuesto seguía en esa misma actitud de "no existes para mí" o al menos eso creí.

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ deje mi lectura para encarar a Krum quien no había dejado de mirarme durante esa media hora. El sonrío y delicadamente tomó mi mano.

 _-Hermione Grranger, quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi pareja en el baile de invierno._

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, su propuesta me había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Estaba buscando como responder a su invitación es solo que me había quedado sin palabras, había fantaseado tantas veces con que Ron me lo pidiera que nunca me puse a pensar si algún otro chico llegara y ¿qué le iba a responder? En ese momento sentí una mirada penetrante hacia mí, fue como miré más allá de Krum y vi a Malfoy con esa misma intensa mirada aunque esta vez pude vislumbrar dolor ¿dolor? Pero… ¿por qué? Entonces volví a entornar mi vista hacia Krum a quien le sonreí algo nerviosa

- _Es…es no me lo esperaba, yo…_ \- y seguí sin saber que decir

 _-Piénsalo, no pasa nada si me rechazas, seguiremos siendo amigos-_ sonrío cálidamente y salió de la biblioteca para darme espacio.

Inmediatamente busqué con la mirada a Malfoy quien al parecer se estaba internando en los pasillos de la biblioteca ¡Oh no, ahora me iba a explicar qué demonios estaba pasando! Me levante y prácticamente corrí hasta alcanzarlo en uno de los pasillos más apartados, caminaba cabizbajo con la mirada clavada en el suelo y los puños blancos de tanta presión que ejercía.

 _-¡Malfoy!-_ le llamé, mientras respiraba aceleradamente por la carrera que hice para seguirlo. El se paró en seco, se giro lentamente hacia mí con una mirada glaciar

 _-Granger-_ no dijo nada más solo me miraba de esa manera tan extraña, no era asco, no era superioridad ¡qué era! Esto empezaba a ser frustrante, lo peor de todo es que no sabía como qué decirle, esto era el colmo. Se dio vuelta para seguir su camino cuando sin pensármelo empecé a reclamarle

 _-No, no te vas hasta que me digas ¡qué demonios te pasa conmigo! Actúas como si yo no existiera y luego me observas de esa forma que…_ \- en ese momento Malfoy me interrumpió.

 _-No sabía que te gustará que te humillaran Granger-_ dijo Malfoy siseando

 _-Obviamente no, es solo que … es raro_ \- le dije confundida.

 _-Pensé que estarías feliz ¿no? ¿acaso no puedes ser feliz por eso y dejarme en paz?-_ respondió amenazante

 _-¡Lo que me faltaba!-_ dije al borde de la histeria- _ahora resulta que soy una mal agradecida por que a ti quien sabe que mosca te picó y me tratas diferente y me observas y …-_ Malfoy me interrumpió nuevamente

 _-¿Y como te observo según tú?-_ preguntó mientas se acercaba amenazantemente hacia donde me encontraba

 _-No sé-_ le respondí sin separar mis ojos de los suyos.

 _-Ósea que quieres que ya no te observe de esa manera que dices y te siga insultado, bien… ¡que rara eres Granger!-_ rio sarcásticamente

 _-Estas admitiendo que me observas-_ Malfoy rompió el contacto visual sonrío como si recordara algo se mordió el labio ¡dios pero de qué manera, se veía tan varonil! ¡maldición porque estoy pensando esas cosas!

 _-¡¿Quien no te observa Granger?!-_ exclamo como si fuera lo más obvio- _Está el idiota de la comadreja, Diggory "niño bonito" de Hogwarts y por si no fuera poco el gorila incompetente de Krum…-_ hizo una pausa mientras cerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño, parecía tan mortificado, luego abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente, mi corazón saltó de emoción por alguna razón- _me extraña que te hayas fijado que había alguien más observándote de esa manera Granger._ \- No puede articular palabra, esto, esto realmente jamás lo hubiera esperado y como la tonta que soy en estos casos se me ocurrió decir lo primero que me pasó por la mente _– Pero…pero yo te golpee, Draco-_ dije con voz acongojada. Él solo sonrío y negó con la _cabeza –Lo sé, me pusiste en mi lugar Granger, te hiciste valer, tú sí que eres una verdadera Gryffindor y no esos inútiles amigos tuyos-_ acortó la distancia entre nosotros, me tomó delicadamente por la cintura y me miró lentamente, como memorizando cada parte de mi rostro, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho _– Una cualidad admirable, dejando de lado lo bella que te has puesto-_ su declaración me desarmó por completo, sentía que las piernas comenzaban a fallarme, esto tenía que ser una broma, pero no, sus ojos fijos en mí me gritaban lo contrario, mi corazón estaba por estallar, un deseo desconocido hasta ese momento me hacía anhelar sus labios, que se encontraban peligrosamente cerca, suspire lo rodee por el cuello con mis brazos y lo besé.

Fue un beso suave, estaba explorando sus labios por primera vez, él era un increíble besador, supo como iniciar lentamente como si pidiera permiso a mi boca su acceso, me detuve un momento pasé mi lengua por mis labios sin dejar de mirar los suyos y lo volví a besar, roce mi lengua y él me dio acceso a su lengua que se entrelazo con la mía provocándome una dulce sensación. Era mi primer beso, no me arrepentía de haberlo compartido con él, mis amigos nunca lo sabrían pero mi primer beso fue con él con Draco Malfoy.

Llegó el día del baile de invierno, estaba con Ginny preparándonos. Tras aquel suceso en la biblioteca Malfoy y yo no nos habíamos topado en el colegio, más que nada porque ambos no sabíamos muy bien como lidiar con lo que había pasado. Aún seguía observándome de esa forma y cada vez que lo hacía yo solo podía sentir el cosquilleo en mis labios además de esa fuerte necesidad de ir a probarlo nuevamente, claro que eso que comenzaba a sentir no tenía que ser algo muy grande, a lo mucho quizá un momento delírico entre ambos y … sinceramente mi corazón estaba en un dilema puesto que deseaba que Ron reaccionara y me pidiera ir al baile como tanto había imaginado pero en vez de eso se puso como loco e invitó a gritos a Fleur Delacour quien por supuesto le dijo que no, mientras otra parte de mí anhelaba de alguna forma ir con Malfoy aunque eso era mucho menos probable. ¡Por favor un Slytherin con una Gryffindor peor aún una sangre sucia con un Malfoy!…ni hablar. Suspiré por milésima vez en ese día, Ginny notaba algo, pero no me presionaba cosa que agradecía infinitamente. Entonces llegó el momento de bajar y encontrarme con Víctor Krum.

El baile fue agradable en parte, Krum había sido un excelente bailarín, además de tener buen tema de conversación pero lo mejor de todo había sido la cara de Ron al darse cuenta de quien era la pareja de Krum para el baile, simplemente no tenía precio. La parte desagradable era que toda la noche no había podido evitar mirar hacía donde estaba Malfoy con su pareja de baile… la bella e insoportable Pansy Parkinson quien a pesar de tener a las hermosas chicas de Beauxbatons no quitaba para nada su pose de superioridad sobretodo al ir del brazo de Malfoy pegada como un vil lapa. Espere que en algún momento nuestras miradas se cruzaran como venía siendo la costumbre desde que inició ese año pero ni una sola vez posó sus ojos en mí, lo cual siendo sincera me hacía sentir decepcionada.

 _-"Estas fraternizando con el enemigo"-_ no podía quitarme de la cabeza esas ridículas palabras que Ron había soltado en el primer momento en que me acerque a mis amigos en el baile. ¡Era el colmo! Ahora resulta que era mi culpa haber ido al baile con Krum y aparte me acusaba de pasarle información sobre el Torneo, pero lo peor de todo era que cuando fui directa y le dije que para la próxima vez tuviera el valor de invitarme al baile se hizo el desentendido, típico de Ron. Estaba tan harta, las dos personas que me interesaban eran un completo desastre, porque de Malfoy ni hablemos además de estarme ignorando desde el acontecimiento en la biblioteca se paseaba con Parkinson demostrando la feliz y perfecta pareja que eran.

Ahí estaba en las escaleras que daban al hall, botando los tacones, llorando sí llorando porque no aguantaba más la presión en mi pecho, esos sentimientos recién descubiertos ¡estúpida Parkinson con sus aires de grandeza! Ni siquiera eres tan bonita… ¡maldita la hora en que besé a Draco Malfoy! Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no sentí a la persona que se había puesto de cuclillas frente a mí hasta que paso sus dedos por mi rostro limpiando mis lágrimas, en ese momento levante mi vista y me topé con esos enigmáticos ojos grises, su rostro tenía un semblante serio como si estuviera analizando cada uno de mis movimientos, bajo lentamente sus manos hacia las mías que descansaban en mi regazo, nos levantamos suavemente sin despegar nuestras miradas del otro cuando finalmente dijo

 _-Ven conmigo_ \- a lo que yo solo pude asentir.

Caminamos por los pasillos desiertos del colegio, ya era bastante tarde, cuando frente a nosotros apareció una puerta, cuando voltee interrogante solo pude ver en Malfoy una leve sonrisa, nos dirigimos a esa puerta y cuando entramos pude ver una réplica de las decoraciones del baile, estaba maravillada con lo que mis ojos veían, esta tenía que ser la sala de los menesteres que había leído en Historia de Hogwarts. Sentí la mano de Malfoy posándose en mi cintura, colocando sus labios cerca de mi oído – _Bienvenida al baile de invierno ¿me permite ser su pareja señorita Hermione Granger?-_ tras decir eso se situó frente a mí ofreciéndome su brazo mismo que tome mientras nos dirigíamos al centro de la pista, una vez ahí tomó nuevamente de la cintura, se acercó a mí y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de una melodía que nunca olvidaré pues curiosamente era una melodía que había escuchado de niña y que en ese momento había deseado algún día poder compartirla con alguien que fuera importante para mí…irónico que precisamente ese alguien fuera aquel rubio frente a mí.

No podía dejar de observarlo, simplemente era perfecto, ahora que todas mis defensas hacia él habían caído podía ver al joven que se encontraba frente a mí, en ese momento retiraba todo lo que había dicho sobre Malfoy y su frialdad, porque la mirada que ahora dirigía hacia mí era fuego puro. Ahora fue el quien acorto aún más las distancias entre nosotros en un beso suave, explorando terrenos ya no tan desconocidos, mis brazos subieron a su nuca y comencé a acariciar su suave cabello rubio, sus manos delineaban mi rostros y me acercaban aún más a él en un intento de profundizar mucho más aquel beso que paso a ser más pasional. Nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo necesario en nuestros pulmones, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y mis labios hormigueaban mientras el pasaba sus pulgares sobre ellos.

 _-Te ves tan hermosa-_ declaro mirándome con adoración

 _-¿Más que tu pareja de baile?_ \- respondí algo enfurruñada, él solo sonrío de lado, esa sonrisa marca Malfoy que me derretía aunque no hubiera querido admitirlo.

 _-Tú eres mi única pareja de baile_ \- en ese momento sonreí y lo besé con fuerzas renovadas.

Él me recibió en sus brazos que poco a poco bajaban por mi espalda hasta situarse en mi espalda baja, sus labios hicieron un camino de besos por mi cuello, sentía como aspiraba mi aroma mientras tanto mis manos actuaban por si solas pasando por su pecho dirigiéndome hacia los botones de su camisa que fui desabrochando uno a uno,

Draco me tomo en sus brazos al tiempo que subí mis piernas rodeando su cintura. Nuestro primer escenario se fue desvaneciendo para dar lugar a una habitación decorada con pequeñas velas flotantes, formando un camino hacia una cama con sabanas de seda en distintos tonos de azul.

Al llegar al borde de la cama Draco se sentó acomodándome sobre él, mientras volvíamos a atacar nuestras bocas, en ese juego pasional de nuestras lenguas, mientras sus manos bajaban los tirantes de mi vestido y yo me deshacía de su camisa para poder tener acceso a sus firmes pectorales, Draco continúo su camino de besos ahora hacia uno de mis hombros que mordisqueaba al tiempo que bajaba el cierre del vestido, provocando que la parte superior cayera hasta mi cintura, mostrando mis pechos, sus pupilas se dilataron y delicadamente como si fuera cristal paso sus manos sobre mis senos, fijando su vista hacia mi rostro, me tomó de la mano igualmente con delicadeza para ponerme de pie frente a él ocasionando que mi vestido cayera completamente al suelo dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él.

Draco permaneció sentado en la cama, admirando mi cuerpo a media luz, acortó las distancias tomándome por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras con la otra mano volvió a tomar uno de mis senos con mucha delicadeza acercando su boca para empezar besándolo para finalmente lamerlo y mordisquearlo. Las sensaciones eran tan variadas pero predominaba la dulzura con la que trataba a mi cuerpo, por primera vez me sentía bonita, me sentía deseada, algo dentro de mí que no conocía estaba emergiendo. Acariciaba su cabello y lleve la mano que se encontraba en mi cadera hacia mi otro pecho, mismo que masajeo fervientemente, cuando termino de atender mis pechos volvió a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, mientras besaba su cuello, sus clavículas, por su parte Draco poso una de sus manos en mi trasero y otra en mis braguitas, acariciando por encima de la tela esa parte de sensible de mi anatomía, me sentía enloquecer cuando incrementó el ritmo por un momento se detuvo para exigir mis labios mientras gruñía en frustración cosa que le hizo sonreír y mientras estábamos atacándonos nuevamente la boca, hizo a un lado la tela ya muy mojada de mi ropa interior para introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, lo hizo lentamente como si efectivamente fuera de cristal, el placer que empezó a invadirme fue a un mayor y conforme iba introduciendo un dedo más ese calor hasta entonces desconocido para mí iba en aumento, lo que hacia que me restregara en su cuerpo de tal manera que podía sentir su excitación a través de su pantalón, el olor que Draco desprendía era a nada más y nada menos que masculinidad en todo su esplendor lo cual aunado al movimiento de sus dedos dentro de mí estaba provocando estragos, sentía mi cuerpo empezar a convulsionar, mi vista se estaba nublando, y en ese momento una explosión dentro de mí me hizo soltar el más sensual grito … ¿esa era mi voz? Se escuchaba tan diferente, tan cargada de sensualidad… mi cuerpo cayó rendido sobre Draco quien acariciaba mi espalda y me acomodaba con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, se sitúo sobre mí para besarme. Con solo el contacto de sus labios mi cuerpo volvió a encenderse, enrolle mis piernas en su espalda para así sentirlo más cerca, su erección pegó contra mi entrada ya húmeda nuevamente lo cual me hizo estremecer, con sumo cuidado entro en mí mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos pendiente de algún indicio de incomodidad en mí, mi cuerpo lentamente iba disminuyendo esa presión en mi bajo vientre, y poco a poco me moví para indicarle que estaba bien, entonces fue cuando sus movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos, provocándome un placer mucho mayor al que sus dedos había hecho con anterioridad, sus embestidas fueron en aumento mientras mis pechos brincaban sin cesar esto parecía excitar aún más a Draco quien con una de sus manos tomaba mis senos, y cuando parecía que estaba en el límite escondió su cara en la curva de mi cuello, donde claramente pude escuchar sus gruñidos de excitación, que hicieron que la mía creciera aún más volviendo ese calor a mi vientre, los dedos de mis pies se retorcían ante esa sensación, mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda fue que entonces ambos llegamos al límite al mismo tiempo, nuestros alientos chocando contra nuestros rostros, nuestras miradas fijas en el otro y el mundo podría acabarse en ese instante, no me importaba, porque si iba a morir, moriría a su lado.

Al despertar del día siguiente, todo era diferente, me sentía diferente, aún tenía la sensación de su cuerpo en el mío era algo mágico. Me desperecé y pude sentir mis músculos adoloridos un bello dolor…La noche anterior al salir de la sala de los menesteres Draco me acompañó a la torre de Gryffindor, íbamos tomados de la mano y mi corazón no paraba de revolotear en mi interior, al llegar a mi destino, nos detuvimos me gire hacia él sin soltarnos las manos, Draco miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego fijo su vista hacia mí, la mirada que había ahí ya no era de hielo, era una mirada cálida tenía ese brillo con el que me observaba de lejos, sonrío levemente, y luego llevo mi mano a sus labios, depositando un suave beso.

- _Gracias por permitirme ser tu pareja en esta velada, gracias por permitirme estar cerca de ti-_ dijo con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, yo solo pude morder mi labio de la emoción que me invadía, pero luego de esta noche ¿qué pasaría? ¿volvería a ignorarme maratónicamente? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo

- _Draco, ¿qué pasará después?... ¿volverás a evitarme?-_ pregunte con recelo, el solo me miro con semblante pensativo, acarició mi rostro

- _No me siento capaz de ir por ahí pretendiendo que nada pasó, pero te seré sincero ambos sabemos que esto tendrá que ser algo clandestino, por el momento-_ tras decir esto me observo fijamente en espera de mi reacción.

- _Eso significa que de algún modo ¿estaremos juntos?-_ aún no me creía lo que estaba oyendo ni como habíamos llegado a esa situación.

 _-Sí, siempre que tu lo desees así-_ su rostro se contrajo en frustración- _en público te ignoraré como he venido haciendo prefiero eso que tener que volver a molestarte, sabes que puedo ser muy imbécil, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte._ -me ofreció una mirada de disculpa.

- _Lo sé-_ le dije sonriendo- _este va a ser nuestro secreto_

- _Por ahora_ \- agregó Draco

 _-Por ahora_ \- confirme yo

Desde aquella noche Draco y yo teníamos un pacto, nos encontrábamos cada tarde en nuestro lugar secreto, ahí platicábamos de trivialidades como de cosas muy nuestras, ese tipo de cosas que no compartes con cualquier persona. Habíamos desarrollado un tipo de complicidad, y el sexo era cada vez mejor, Draco por supuesto tenía más experiencia que yo en ese sentido pero había cosas que no habíamos explorado, más allá de las miles de posiciones que existieran, era el hecho de irnos conociendo íntimamente. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que Draco era esa pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba, me aterraba la idea de perder esa pieza pero cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba mi mente prefería enterrarlo en el fondo de mi ser.

La tercer prueba había iniciado, por alguna razón sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo muy malo estaba por suceder y cuando ni Harry ni Cedric aparecieron en un buen rato fuera del laberinto ese mal presentimiento creció en mí aunque no era la única mi mirada chocaba cada tanto con la de Draco que al parecer tenía la misma sensación.

Pasadas una horas más por fin aparecieron en la arena, el alivio solo me duró un momento ya que al ver a Harry llorando y a Cedric inmóvil en el suelo todas esas sensaciones desagradables se instalaron en mi estómago, quise acercarme a ver que pasaba pero varios miembros del ministerio me lo prohibieron, solo pude escuchar el grito desgarrador del padre de Cedric, diciendo que su hijo estaba muerto. ¡¿Qué?! Estaba en shock al igual que todos los presentes, mi mirada chocó una vez más con la de Draco que aparentemente se le veía una expresión inescrutable a excepción de sus orbes grises por las cuales se reflejaba una tormenta, al igual que yo estaba en shock.

La muerte de Cedric fue a manos de Lord Voldemort según la versión de Harry y aunque el ministerio lo pusiera en duda, le creía, vimos la marca tenebrosa provocada por los mortífagos en el mundial de Quidditch y ellos no se atreverían a volver a hacer de las suyas si Voldemort no hubiera vuelto. Era lamentable lo que había ocurrido y como había dicho Dumbledore en la ceremonia luctuosa, no olvidemos a Cedric, un joven valiente, era triste como unos meses antes estaba entre nosotros tan lleno de vida…¡dios! estaba tan preocupada por Harry él era quien corría un grave peligro pero sé que estaría bien, buscaríamos la manera de protegerlo hasta saber cómo lidiar con Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Con lo que no sabía como lidiar era con Malfoy, después de lo ocurrido en la última prueba del torneo, solo desapareció, y me había estado evitando constantemente, ya no me insultaba como había quedado pero aún así necesitaba saber qué ocurría. Estaba a punto del colapso cuando un nota me había llegado una nota cuando vi que era de él me sentí aliviada pero al leerla… solo había un mensaje escueto de su parte _"lo mejor será no vernos más, lo siento"_ eran solo unas líneas pero sentía que el piso se había abierto bajo mis pies y que me estaba tragando el infierno, todo el alivio que pude sentir se fue y ahora una opresión en mi pecho que no me permitía respirar ni hablar no llorar, nada.

* * *

 _Hogwarts 1995_

Por eso aquel día que me lo topé en el expreso rumbo a Hogwarts lo abordé aunque me muriera de miedo, eso era lo de menos, necesitaba más que saber la razón por la que de pronto se alejó necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, lo que realmente sentía y por alguna razón me aterraba darme cuenta.

Iba nuevamente caminando cabizbajo, como meditando algo, era como un deja vu.

 _-Draco-_ volvía a llamarlo igual que aquel día en la biblioteca, solo que ahora mi tono era de temor, no a él, sino a mis propios sentimientos. El solo se giro con un gesto serio, y en sus mandíbulas apretadas se notaba la tensión.

 _-Hermione-_ dijo con una voz suave y a la vez severa, cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro, nunca podría superar ese vuelco de mi corazón cuando el me miraba así, cuando el me hablaba así. Entonces abrió la puerta de uno de los compartimientos vacíos, me cedió el paso y luego cerro la puerta tras de sí, yo me apretaba las manos de los nervios, volvía a sentir que me faltaba el aire, pero tenía que ser valiente, así que me gire y quedé tan cerca de él, su mirada me traspasaba, todo el mundo vería hielo en esa mirada pero no era cierto, sus ojos no podían ocultar la tormenta que se asomaba por ellos, sentí la boca seca.

 _-Sé que te debo una explicación-_ soltó con el mismo tono serio y severo, al principio asentí pero luego negó rápidamente

 _-No vengo a pedir explicaciones, vengo a decirte la verdad-_ trague pesado- _la verdad de lo que siento_ \- pareció sorprendido, supongo que pensaba que le reclamaría pero se mantuvo en silencio.

- _Yo… me he inventado tantas excusas para hablarte, he peleado contigo por tanto tiempo creyendo que me molestaba tu arrogancia, me ha dolido cuando me insultabas y cuando me ignorabas porque me importas. Yo no podía aceptarlo pero es la verdad, yo quiero algo más de ti, quiero estar contigo con todo y que eres muy libre y yo … yo solo soy una niña.-_ las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, baje la mirada a mis manos que se retorcían en mi regazo, Draco permaneció tras unos momentos de silencio suspiró.

- _Yo…no sé que decir…-_ tomo mis manos, lo mire y sus ojos sus bellos ojos grises centellaban en ternura, en terror, en determinación- _me siento halagado-_ sonrío suavemente, nos quedamos viendo algunos segundos más, soltó mis manos, salió del compartimiento y se fue.

Me quedé helada ahí observando la puerta por donde había desaparecido, cerré los ojos y permití por fin que las lagrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, el peso en mi estómago que no me permitía respirar había desaparecido ahora solo tenía un vacío en todo mi ser. Todo había concluido igual de rápido como comenzó. ¿Por qué?

Todo ese año me pasé evitándolo lo más posible, pasé por todas las etapas, enojo, tristeza, preocupación, rabia, desesperación. Fue en ese año que me enteré que su padre era un mortífago, como si no fuera suficiente con que nos separara la sangre ahora se sumaba el hecho de que su familia apoyaba abiertamente al ser que pretendía asesinar a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

 _Hogwarts 1996_

Al año siguiente Draco llegó sumamente cambiado al colegio, vestía completamente de negro, su actitud era sospechosa, ya no molestaba a Harry ni a Ron, evitaba intercambiar miradas conmigo, era como si la vida que irradiaba se fuera secando.

Una tarde lo seguí por uno de los pasillos desiertos del colegio, frente a él apareció la sala de los menesteres, entró y la puerta tardó en desaparecer por lo que corrí la abrí lentamente y lo encontré ahí frente al armario evanescente, no entendía que estaba pretendiendo pero magia muy oscura se arremolinaba a su alrededor, fue cuando las sospechas que Harry tenía se hicieron realidad ante mis ojos, Draco Malfoy ya era un mortífago, y había ensuciado la sala de nuestros recuerdos, él se giró lentamente hacía mí con mirada sombría y unos marcados círculos negros bajo sus ojos, sonrío levemente como pidiendo una disculpa en silencio. Lo miré con dolor, con el dolor que sentía en el alma al saber que además de haber lidiado todo ese año con mis sentimientos recién explorados hacía él, con su abandono, ahora tendría que cargar con el pesar de luchar contra él, mi ahora enemigo. Di la vuelta y salí de la habitación, fui hacia el baño donde Myrtle quien solo me observó en silencio mientras lloraba como nunca antes me lo había permitido, sentía que me estaba quebrando por dentro. Ese día por la noche los mortífagos invadieron en colegio y Severus Snape asesinó al Profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

 _Malfoys Manor 1998_

Cuando tras buscar los horrocruxes fuimos capturados y llevados hacia la mansión Malfoy me sentía preocupada por Harry, por Ron pero no por mí. Creo que si las cosas iban a terminar para mí la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, ya no importaba mucho.

Entramos al salón donde Bellatrix Lestrange la tía de Draco, se dirigió a mí soltando toda clase de insultos, golpeándome, estaba furiosa había notado que teníamos en nuestro poder la espada de Gryffindor la que obviamente por su reacción era una amenaza para su amo. Solté una pequeña risa, creo que en nuestro intercambio antaño Malfoy y yo intercambiamos reacciones porque él estaba ahí con un rostro horrorizado.

Bellatrix enfureció aún más por mi actitud altanera, me tiró al suelo, y ahí sentí un dolor profundo en mi brazo, como si un hierro hirviendo atravesara mi piel, no pude evitarlo y solté un grito desgarrador, me sentí mareada, y mi vista estaba fallando, cuando aquella horrible mujer se separó de mí, pude ver tras ella a Draco, su cara mostraba horror, desesperación, ahora que me fijaba lucía aún más demacrado que cuando lo vi en la sala de los menesteres. Una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla, seguí su mirada hacia mi brazo y pude notar la "bonita" inscripción que su tía había grabado en mí "sangre sucia" negué cansadamente al final eso era para alguien como él, solo eso.

Después todo ocurrió muy rápido, Harry y Ron lograron escapar de las mazmorras, y desarmaron a Draco y a Bellatrix, luego ella me amenazaba con una filosa cullicha que había colocado en mi cuello, podía ver las miradas cautelosas de mis amigos y la orbes de Draco casi saliendo de sus ojos realmente estaba muy asustado. Solo pude pensar que ya era tarde para lamentarse, estaba cansada me rendía ante ese sentimiento, lo dejaba ir porque ya no podía más, no había más en mí para luchar para tener esperanzas, moriría feliz de no darle el gusto a ese tal Voldemort y que Harry lo acabara. Dobby llegó desarmó a Bellatrix, a Narcissa y nos apareció lejos de la mansión del infierno.

Tras el entierro de Dobby, fui hacia la playa, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba despedirme de todos estos sentimientos que no tenían razón de ser, no había futuro en ellos. Mire hacia el mar revuelto y violento como sus ojos …a lo lejos se divisaba una tormenta que me lo recordaba perfectamente…sonreí levemente recordando nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca, la noche inolvidable del baile, esas conversaciones cortas pero tan profundas como ese mar. Me despoje de mis ropas hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, caminé lentamente hacia el agua, se sentía fría como él, la herida provocada por Bellatrix me escocía por la sal pero ya no importaba quería liberarme de esa sensación suya en mi piel, era el momento de soltar a Draco Malfoy, porque seguramente si nos encontráramos de nuevo uno de los dos tendría que morir.

* * *

 _Hogwarts 1998_

En la batalla de Howgarts, volví a verlo, como si de una maldición se tratara, se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres ¡cómo no! Crabble conjuró una maldición de fuego con la cual todo se incendio a nuestro alrededor y no solo eso el fuego nos perseguía a todos sin excepción. Harry lo salvó, se veía tan vulnerable, entendí en ese momento que Draco no era un mortífago por gusto, y tiempo después supe que Voldemort lo hizo mortífago como castigo a su padre por fallar las misiones que le encomendaron. El resto de la historia ya todos la conocen…

Los Malfoy se libraron de ir a Azkaban y por un tiempo se desterraron en Paris. Por mi parte volví al Hogwarts junto con Ginny y Neville, nos graduamos, comencé a trabajar en el ministerio dentro del departamento de misterios, cosa que no habría estado anteriormente en mis opciones pero que al final sabía que era parte de mí pues mi misterio número uno era Malfoy.

Después de lo que ocurrió en la cámara secreta, ese acercamiento entre Ron y yo iniciamos una relación en la que nos fue bastante bien. Decidí por primera vez ser honesta con mis sentimientos, sabía a la perfección, el tiempo me lo había hecho entender, que no amaría a Ron como lo hice con Draco, hay diferente tipos de amor y Ron tenía su parte propia en mi corazón, era un amor tranquilo, maduro, de apoyo mutuo…algo que después de todo lo ocurrido necesitaba en mi vida.

* * *

Estación King's Cross, Diecinueve años después…

Tiempo después me case con Ron y formamos una bella familia con dos niños pelirrojos Rose y Hugo mis niños maravillosos. Hoy por fin mi Rose iría a su primer año en Hogwarts ahora la acompañábamos al anden 9 y ¾. Tanto tiempo, tantas memorias, me estaba despidiendo de mi pequeña cuando levante la vista y ahí estaba él, con esa misma manera de observarme de años atrás. Mi corazón dio un vuelco como aquella ocasión. Todos los recuerdos de aquella temporada en el colegio, los buenos, los malos, los trágicos…

Estaba también despidiéndose de su pequeño hijo, una copia exacta de él cuando lo conocí a los 11 años, y a su lado su bella esposa Astoria Greengrass con quien finalmente se había casado por todo lo alto de la sociedad mágica.

Sin percatarme mordí mi labio a causa de las sensaciones que me provocaba volver a verlo y tener en mi esa mirada profunda que no había cambiado ni un poco desde aquellos años de colegio. El tren partió con nuestros niños abordo, Ron estaba conversando animadamente con Harry por lo que aproveché y volví mi vista hacia los Malfoy, ahí estaba Draco quien aún me observaba de esa manera, al darse cuenta que también lo miraba sonrío tiernamente como aquella ocasión en la que le confesé mis sentimientos, suspire y le respondí con una sonrisa tímida para tras eso darnos la vuelta y seguir cada quien con su rumbo.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, ese fuego ardía aún con los años que habían pasado, eso ya lo sabía, era lógico, mi alma me lo gritaba a cada momento. Draco Malfoy había sido ese amor irracional, pasional, ese que te hace hacer posible lo imposible, ese amor que en mi fuero interno siempre anhelaré un poco cada día.

FIN


	2. PV Draco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia así como los acontecimientos son propiedad de JK Rowling. La trama es parte de mi autoría ;)

 **De Amores Imposibles y sus memorias**

 _PV Draco_

Estación King's Cross, Diecinueve años después…

Hacía ya algún tiempo que no pensaba en Hermione Granger… al terminar la 2da guerra mundial mi familia tomó el exilio hacia Paris y fue solo hasta unos años después que volvimos a Inglaterra, para ese entonces yo ya estaba casado con Astoria Greengrass, y al cabo de un año tuvimos a nuestro único hijo Scorpius.

Toda mi atención se había centrado en mi hijo, mi razón de ser un mejor ser humano, aunque Astoria siempre me decía que yo ya era un buen hombre. Esa sonrisa de comprensión de mi mujer, parecía que a ella no pasaba desapercibido aquella serie de memorias que en ocasiones me abducían.

Entonces me encontraba en la estación King's Cross donde todo comenzó, ahí estaba ella diecinueve años después, todo una mujer, una mujer sumamente bella. Todavía recuerdo nítidamente ese rostro de niña, sus curvas apenas desarrollándose en todo su potencial, la mirada soñadora, la sonrisa que me hacia perder el aliento. Me estaba mirando y a pesar de la distancia era inevitable perderme en esos ojos, siempre me decía que mi mirada le recordaba a una tormenta a mí su mirada me transmitía calma, como opuestos el uno sin el otro no existiría.

¿Cuándo fue que me había enamorado de aquella castaña?

* * *

 _Hogwarts 1994_

El día pintaba muy bien pese a todo el caos que era el colegio por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, mismo que se celebraría en Hogwarts, me sentiría más entusiasmado si pudiera participar pero por desgracia los menores de diecisiete años no podrían entrar. Escuché rumores de que Diggory estaba interesado en postularse …Pff un Hufflepuff, dudaba que el Cáliz fuera tan tonto como para permitir que un débil de carácter como ese representara al colegio. Nuestro entrenamiento terminó y aunque en realidad no había mucho porque entrenar ya que todo se suspendería por el Torneo nunca estaba de más ir un paso adelante, los Slytherin no éramos confiados, nunca.

Me sentaba bien ir caminando solo de regreso al castillo, lo necesitaba, pues había cosas que me preocupaban más que el estúpido evento que tendría lugar en el colegio y eso era ataque de los mortífagos en el mundial de Quidditch. Mi padre, él estaba muy misterioso, seguro sabría algo, considerando que concordaba con la ideología del que no debe ser nombrado, pero de ahí a involucrado directamente con los ataques no, no podía … era demasiado riesgoso para nosotros su familia. Justo me encontraba en estas cavilaciones cuando me encontré con la mirada fija de Granger.

Granger, Granger ella era otro de esos temas que ocupó mi mente durante las vacaciones, después del tremendo derechazo del año pasado había decidido llevármela con cuidado en su presencia. Esa sangre sucia aparte de insufrible sabelotodo tenía que ser la representación digna de un Gryffindor, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es la única que realmente cubre los requisitos y eso que solo es hija de muggles.

 _-Granger-_ la saludé secamente, esto como respuesta a esos pensamientos sobre su persona, si iba a meterme con ella sería de una forma en la que no pudiera arremeter contra mí al instante, no cometo el mismo error dos veces. Por la forma en que mi miró no se esperaba ese saludo de mi parte, sinceramente me tenía sin cuidado…¿entonces porque diablos me parecía hermosa la forma en la que el aire jugaba con sus salvajes cabellos? Pase de largo enterrando en el fondo de mi mente esa sensación.

Dejar de molestar a Granger y evitarla como si fuera la peste (bueno es que eso es precisamente) ha sido la actitud involuntaria más extraña que me ha ocurrido en lo que llevamos del colegio. ¿Por qué lo hago?

La respuesta estaba frente a mí en ese momento cuando Krum la tenía de la mano ahí en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, yo ya sabía a qué venía ese gesto, la estaba invitando al baile de invierno. Claro para el gorila de Drumstrang tampoco pasó desapercibida la joyita en la que se estaba convirtiendo Granger… tan solo al inicio de la convocatoria para el Torneo pude ver como Diggory "niño bonito" de Hogwarts flirtreo con ella, y Granger que no es una santa tenía una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Eso sin contar la sarta de veces que había escuchado que Diggory se había planteado invitarla al baile, según él estaba "indeciso" entre si invitar a la insípida de Chang o a Granger pff si la respuesta es tan obvia, por favor ¡Granger! … espera… ¿¡qué estupideces estoy pensando!? Al final Diggory se decidió por Chang quien le intimidaba menos que la Gryffindor, comprensible pues podría soltarle un derechazo en caso de que ella no estuviera de acuerdo aunque por su reacción aquel día seguramente la tarada de Granger habría aceptado a la primera y sin rechistar. Caso contrario al del gorila de Krum porque la mirada que tenía era de no esperar la propuesta del tipo, con suerte la vería propinarle un derechazo a ese descerebrado.

Justo en ese instante que toda mi frustración se hacía presente fue que ella dirigió su mirada, esa maldita mirada hacia mí desarmándome dejándome nuevamente en evidencia como aquel día frente al cáliz de fuego. Esto era demasiado, ¡ya no quería ser testigo de más cosas de la vida de aquella sangre sucia que no tenía porque importarme! por muy de acuerdo que estuviera con la población masculina de Hogwarts en que ella se había puesto muy buena.

Caminé lo más rápido que dieron mis pies adentrándome en los corredores de la biblioteca, hasta una zona donde pudiera estar a solas, donde pudiera calmar esta frustración.

 _-¡Malfoy!-_ le escuché a mi espalda eso me hizo detener mi marcha, lentamente me giré hacia ella ocultando todo lo que sentía por dentro, no fallaría soy un experto en eso.

 _-Granger-_ le contesté esperando respuesta de la parlanchina Gryffindor que nunca podía callarse la boca en clase, en vez de eso solo quedo muda ahí de pie frente a mí. Aproveché ese instante para dar la vuelta y seguir mi camino.

 _-No, no te vas hasta que me digas ¡qué demonios te pasa conmigo! Actúas como si yo no existiera y luego me observas de esa forma que…_ \- ¡qué demonios…!

 _-No sabía que te gustará que te humillaran Granger-_ le dije molesto

 _-Obviamente no, es solo que … es raro_ \- parecía ¿confundida?

 _-Pensé que estarías feliz ¿no? ¿acaso no puedes ser feliz por eso y dejarme en paz?-_ ya me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

 _-¡Lo que me faltaba!-_ dijo al borde de la histeria- _ahora resulta que soy una mal agradecida por que a ti quien sabe que mosca te picó y me tratas diferente y me observas y …-_ maldición, se ha dado cuenta…

 _-¿Y como te observo según tú?-_ no supe en qué momento comencé a acercarme más a ella. _-No sé-_ respondio sosteniéndome la mirada, aquí venía la valentía Gryffindor

 _-Ósea que quieres que ya no te observe de esa manera que dices y te siga insultado, bien… ¡que rara eres Granger!-_ reí sarcásticamente.

 _-Estas admitiendo que me observas-_ ya no podía más con esta farsa, rompí el contacto visual con ella, seguro me arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir o hacer, solo ya no podía seguir con esa farsa. _-¡¿Quien no te observa Granger?!-_ exclame como si fuera lo más obvio- _Está el idiota de la comadreja, Diggory "niño bonito" de Hogwarts y por si fuera poco el gorila incompetente de Krum…-_ aquí venía la peor parte, la que me dejaba a mí en mal, abrí los ojos, la mire fijamente ¡demonios esa mirada! - _me extraña que te hayas fijado que había alguien más observándote de esa manera Granger._ \- ahí está lo dije, era una chica lista claro que lo iba a entender.

 _– Pero…pero yo te golpee, Draco-_ dijo con voz acongojada. Retiro lo dicho, no era nada lista. Solo me quedó sonreír y negar con la cabeza pues ese maldito derechazo ¡me había dolido! _–Lo sé, me pusiste en mi lugar Granger, te hiciste valer, tú sí que eres una verdadera Gryffindor y no esos inútiles amigos tuyos-_ acorte la distancia entre nosotros, la tomé delicadamente por la cintura, como si tocarla fuera a quemar. Me dediqué a mirarla detalladamente por primera vez Granger de verdad poseía una buena genética ¡qué bonita era! no necesitaba de mucho para verse de ese modo, su melena era un desastre y aún así se veía bien _– Una cualidad admirable, dejando de lado lo bella que te has puesto-_ solté sin pensar. No sabía qué demonios tenía Granger que al tenerla cerca de mí todo intento de barrera se derrumbaba hasta hacerse polvo, entonces solo dejé de razonar y la besé.

El sabor que desprendían los labios de Hermione Granger era dulce como si la miel de sus ojos se derritiera en su boca y yo pudiera probar ese elixir que me transportaba a sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas para mí. Ella era cada nota dulce que estaba probando, ella era ternura, ella despertaba en mí el sentido protector, ella despertaba mis ansias de ir más allá de abrir mi mundo y ofrecérselo como regalo… No era mi primer beso pero sí el más significativo de mi vida.

Por eso estaba aterrorizado cuando iba camino a las mazmorras, casi salí huyendo de la biblioteca porque la había besado ¿y luego qué? ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿qué diría ella? Mis sentimientos hacia Granger era un tabú para la sociedad mágica por lo menos aquella parte de la sociedad que valía la pena. Me sentía molesto, no …me sentía furioso conmigo mismo por haber caído tan bajo, eso se supone que debía sentir ¿no? Entonces porque maldita sea me sentía feliz, ¡sí feliz! de haber besado esos labios por primera vez, por ser yo el dueño de ese primer beso… yo que nunca me contradecía desde que la vi aquella vez al salir del entrenamiento vivía en una constante contradicción.

La noche del baile de navidad llegó tan pronto como se había anunciado a los campeones de Hogwarts que participarían en el Torneo de los Tres Magos… Diggory y Potter eso ni siquiera era legal Pff no había ni a cual irle, estúpidos ambos aunque agradecía que Diggory tuviera toda su atención centrada en Chang eso hacía que lo tolerara un poco más que a San Potter. Granger estaba tan constantemente preocupada por ese Potter que comenzaba a sospechar que tuviera un enamoramiento por el sujeto en cuestión, lo cual no era malo de hecho sería lo ideal para despejar mi mente de una vez por todas, el detalle era que mi fuero interno se encargaba de gritarme que de ser así seguramente buscaría cualquier pretexto para pulverizar a Potter, el señor tenebroso estaría tan agradecido conmigo, ja!.

A mi lado Pansy parecía estar parloteando mil comentarios despectivos en contra de toda la población femenina, fueran visitantes de Beauxbatons o de la casa que fueran ni siquiera las Slytherin se libraban de su veneno. En ese momento la vi ingresar a la pista de baile en compañía de Krum, justo para el baile de los campeones… maldito bastardo de Krum, era un tipo con suerte. Hermione no podía verse más hermosa eso era imposible. Enfundada en un vestido de seda y gasa en tono azul, sus rizos salvajes caían en cascada a un costado de su rostro, su andar era altivo y seguro, cada uno de sus movimientos eran delicados, desprendía dulzura y sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros. Después del baile para abrir las festividades la ignoré, me tomó todo mi autocontrol hacerlo pero lo logré. Mi lugar era con Parkinson independientemente de cómo luciera la Gryffindor.

 _-"Estas fraternizando con el enemigo"-_ le soltó en reproche la comadreja a Hermione, ella por supuesto no reaccionó nada bien a lo que le dijo y como la valiente que es lo enfrentó diciéndole que para la próxima vez él tuviera el valor de invitarla. Aquel cobarde solo se tensó y salió huyendo…sonreí levemente, la decisión estaba tomada, la pérdida de ese inútil Weasley era mi ganancia, iba a ir a todo por ella. Me acerqué lentamente hacia las escaleras donde estaba sentada llorando, tome con delicadeza su rostro y sequé las lagrimas con mis pulgares, su piel era tan suave, daría todo de mí para que jamás derramara una lágrima ese hermoso rostro. Baje mis manos hacia las suyas y la levante, tocarla me asustaba como me emocionaba.

 _-Ven Conmigo-_ le dije firmemente, quería que se diera cuenta que no habría más titubeos de mi parte, que si su intención era irse podría sentirse libre de hacerlo.

La llevé por los desiertos pasillos del colegio, invoqué a mi mente el lugar donde pudiera llevar a la castaña, un lugar solo para nosotros. Fue cuando ante nosotros se materializó una puerta, la sala de los menesteres, abrí la puerta y deje pasar Hermione. Ante nosotros estaba una réplica exacta de los decorativos del baile, exactamente lo que buscaba…

 _-Bienvenida al baile de invierno ¿me permite ser su pareja señorita Hermione Granger?-_ tras decir eso me situé frente a ella ofreciéndole mi brazo para llevarla a la pista y bailar al ritmo de una curiosa melodía muggle que al parecer emocionó a Hermione, la sala no solo estaba haciendo realidad mis deseos, también los de ella…esa melodía debía ser muy especial para ella, seguramente quería compartirla con alguien y mentiría si dijera que no me sentía orgulloso de poder ser yo el afortunado.

Me acerque y la bese suavemente, ese delicioso sabor otra vez embriagándome, podría dedicarme a besarla de diversas formar por siempre.

 _-Te ves tan hermosa-_ declaré de alguna manera tenía que hacerle saber que no pasó desapercibida para mí en el baile

 _-¿Más que tu pareja de baile?_ \- respondió en reproche, mi niña preciosa estaba celosa, le sonreí algo arrogante, la acerqué más a mí y le confesé lo que venía pensando desde que asistí a ese baile y la anhele conmigo.

 _-Tú eres mi única pareja de baile_ \- ella sonrío y me besó de una manera más desinhibida. La recibí en mis brazos, su aroma, la suavidad de la tela del vestido me permitía sentirla en todo su esplendor, mis manos tomaban vida y bajaron acariciando su espalda hasta situarme en sus cadera, mis labios hicieron un recorrido por su cuello mientas lo besa y daba pequeños mordiscos que la hacían estremecer, cuando ella paso sus manos por mi pecho sentí mi piel erizar ¡dios si esas sensaciones me provocaba cuando estábamos vestidos…! Y como si leyera mi mente ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, esto era mi perdición, la cargue y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas.

No supe bien en qué momento todo a nuestro alrededor se transformó, ahora en una habitación que se decoraba con pequeñas velas flotantes, formando un camino hacia una cama con sabanas de seda en distintos tonos de azul como su vestido. Me senté con ella encima de mí, seguía atacando sus labios, si hay algo a lo que podría volverme adicto era al sabor de sus labios, a su aroma, ella estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer, en aquella mujer que con solo una mirada de sus orbes miel tendría todo de mí, todo.

Baje los tirantes de su vestido, mientras ella me quitaba la camisa, ahora tenía acceso directo a mi piel y ¡demonios, se sentía demasiado bien! Besé sus clavículas bajando por sus hombros los que mordisque levemente colocando mis manos en el cierre de su vestido bajándolo y provocando que la parte superior del vestido cayera revelándome la visión más hermosa, sus pechos perfectamente formados, invitándome a deleitarme con esos pezones rosados. Los toqué como si se tratará de un fino cristal, fijé mi vista hacia su rostro sonrojado, la tome de la mano y con igual delicadeza la puse de pie frente a mí, su vestido cayó al suelo mostrándome por completo ese cuerpo de tentación del cual solo ella podía ser dueña, era una diosa, era mi diosa y por ella haría de esta experiencia algo que no olvidáramos nunca. Acorté las distancia, la tomé por la cadera, pasando lentamente mis manos por su bien formado trasero, apreté un poco a lo que ella dio un ligero respingo, esa aura de inocencia iba a ser mi perdición…

Tomé uno de sus pechos, acerqué mi boca para besarlo con devoción, lo lamí, lo mordisqueé, ella con sus pequeñas manos tiraba de mi cabello podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante mi toque. La senté nuevamente sobre mí, mientras atacaba su cuello, y ella hacia lo suyo en mi cuello, posé mis manos en su trasero y con mi otra mano acaricie su parte más intima sobre la fina tela de las braguitas ya empapadas, iba incrementando el ritmo conforme ella iba restregándose más a mi cuerpo, en una clara señal de que deseaba la tocara más profundamente, esto me animó a quitar la tela que había de por medio y penetrarla con un dedo, su cuerpo se tenso, por lo que fui poco a poco estimulándola, observando atentamente cada reacción para no lastimarla y hacerla disfrutar al máximo, aumentaba el ritmo y el número de dedos dentro de ella mientras sentía su humedad esparcirse por mi mano. Sus cálidas paredes estaban apretándose ante la llegada del inminente orgasmo, moví mis dedos más lento acariciando su interior mientras ella se restregaba con locura sobre mí causando severos estragos en mi zona baja, entonces ella llegó, se estaba viniendo en mi mano, y de sus labios salió el sonido más sensual que haya escuchado jamás…juro que tuvo que hacerme de mi autocontrol para no venirme tan solo de escucharla.

Su cuerpo se relajó y por un momento soltó todo su peso sobre mí, sentía el latir acelerado de su corazón, su olor tras ese orgasmo se intensificó, me estaba volviendo loco… La coloqué con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, me situé sobre ella, me dejé llevar y la besé de una forma que se sintió diferente, es como si en ese beso suave y sensual le transmitiera todo lo que me hacía sentir no solo de forma física sino aquello que no podía decir con palabras, me coloqué en su entrada y lentamente entré en ella, sin perder detalle de su rostro, ¡por todo lo bendito! Era tan deliciosamente estrecha, me movía lento muy lento hasta que ella misma empezó a marcar el ritmo y a exigirme más, lleve sus piernas hacia mi hombros de manera que pudiera acceder más profundo en ella, verla morderse el labio, suspirar, sentir sus dedos clavándose en mi espalda era demasiado, me sentía el puto amo del mundo, estaba por llegar, escondí mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, quería embriagarme al límite en su olor, sentí sus paredes contraerse ¡dios y pensé que esto no podía ser más delicioso! Ambos soltamos un gruñido de satisfacción al mismo tiempo. Tras eso mi cuerpo se derrumbo sobre el de ella, podía sentir su pulso en mi pecho y estaba seguro que ella podía sentir mi corazón que me gritaba en esos momentos que esto era único, la mire fijamente, quería grabarme esta faceta de mi preciosa castaña, de labios hinchados, y mejillas coloradas, el mundo podría acabarse en ese instante, no me importaba, porque si iba a morir, moriría a su lado.

- _Gracias por permitirme ser tu pareja en esta velada, gracias por permitirme estar cerca de ti-_ le dije de corazón, por alguna razón no podía quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, era como salir y ver el mundo de un modo distinto, todo podía ser gris pero yo me sentía lleno de color.

- _Draco, ¿qué pasará después?... ¿volverás a evitarme?-_ preguntó con recelo. Me aproximé a ella, acaricie ese bonito rostro, la observé fijamente.

- _No me siento capaz de ir por ahí pretendiendo que nada pasó, pero te seré sincero ambos sabemos que esto tendrá que ser algo clandestino, por el momento-_ me quedé en silencio en espera de su reacción.

- _Eso significa que de algún modo ¿estaremos juntos?-_ pregunto aún insegura.

La observe, tomé aire, esto estaba por ser una decisión importante…

 _-Sí, siempre que tu lo desees así-_ fruncí el seño recordando todos los malos ratos que le hice pasar- _en público te ignoraré como he venido haciendo prefiero eso que tener que volver a molestarte, sabes que puedo ser muy imbécil, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte._ \- le dije mostrándome arrepentido por el pasado.

- _Lo sé-_ dijo sonriendo- _este va a ser nuestro secreto-_ me gustaba tanto verla sonreír.

- _Por ahora_ \- le advertí, aún no sabía exactamente qué hacer con esto que surgía entre nosotros.

 _-Por ahora_ \- confirmó ella.

Teníamos un pacto, nos encontrábamos en la sala de los menesteres cada tarde. Aquel lugar se había convertido en nuestro lugar secreto. Las primeras veces simplemente no podíamos despegarnos, explorábamos nuestros cuerpos como si no hubiera un mañana, empezaba a conocer las reacciones de mi bella castaña, su cuello era terriblemente sensible, así que si la acariciaba o besaba suavemente en esa zona ella podía perder el hilo de nuestras conversaciones.

Desde lo más trivial hasta nuestros mayores secretos compartimos durante esas tardes, mientras todos afuera estaban al pendiente del Torneo, nosotros nos encerrábamos en ese nuestro lugar, que a veces era un jardín, otras una gran bañera parecida al del baño de prefectos, algunas otras era una réplica de la casa muggle de sus padres en donde me contaba lo que hacía antes de que se enterará que era una bruja. Hermione seguía desprendiendo esa aura de inocencia combinada con sensualidad que me volvía loco, en lo que llevaba de tiempo teniendo experiencia con chicas, no me consideraba hombre de una sola mujer, en ese preciso instante estaba engañando a Parkinson con la Gryffindor sin embargo la diferencia era que teniendo a Hermione a mi lado no me hacia falta ninguna otra mujer a mi lado… ¿a dónde nos llevaba esto? … ¿quería algo más de ella? ¿ella esperaba algo más de mí? …¿sería capaz de darle lo que merecía? Cada vez que este pensamiento cruzaba mi mente lo desterraba en el fondo de mi ser… ya habría tiempo para resolver eso.

Sin embargo todo se derrumbó el día que Voldemort asesinó a Cedric Diggory.

 _-Tu padre estaba ahí-_ fue la declaración de Potter cuando me lo encontré en uno de los pasillos del colegio.

Mis sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas, pero me negaba a creerlo, una cosa era que mi padre concordara con las ideas del chiflado ese pero otra muy diferente es que fuera su sirviente. Pero si eso era cierto, las cosas con Hermione serían aún más complicadas, por no decir peligrosas. La mirada de odio que me dirigió Potter podría ser la misma mirada que Hermione me dirigiera al enterarse, eso me aterraba. Lo mejor era cortar esto de raíz. Intenté muchas veces ir a hablar con ella, simplemente no podía enfrentarla así que como un cobarde solo le escribí una nota donde le decía que no podríamos vernos más….y decía que Diggory era un cobarde…después de esto ya no me quedaba atrás.

* * *

 _Hogwarts 1995_

Las vacaciones se me habían hecho nada, la mayor parte del tiempo traté de buscar algún indicio de lo que mi padre estaba haciendo a favor de la misión de Voldemort pero si era cierto que era un mortífago lo disimulaba bien, porque hasta el momento no había encontrado nada. Esto iba pensando mientras iba caminando por el pasillo de uno de los vagones del expreso cuando escuché aquella voz llamándome, me detuve en seco, cerré los ojos, esto tenía que ser un deja vu

 _-Draco-_ me volvió a llamar como aquel día en la biblioteca. Me gire lentamente mirarla era una de las cosas a las que más terror tenía y ahí la tenía frente a mí, más hermosa que nunca.

 _-Hermione-_ dije con voz suave, ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, ella no estaba bien.

Abrí la puerta de uno de los compartimientos vacíos, la deje pasar y cerré la puerta tras de mí, le debía una explicación, era lo menos que podía hacer.

 _-Sé que te debo una explicación-_ solté por fin.

 _-No vengo a pedir explicaciones, vengo a decirte la verdad-_ se notaba que le costaba articular palabras- _la verdad de lo que siento_ \- ella…ella me iba a hablar de sus sentimientos… sin duda era más valiente que las 4 casas de Hogwarts juntas…

- _Yo… me he inventado tantas excusas para hablarte, he peleado contigo por tanto tiempo creyendo que me molestaba tu arrogancia, me ha dolido cuando me insultabas y cuando me ignorabas porque me importas. Yo no podía aceptarlo pero es la verdad, yo quiero algo más de ti, quiero estar contigo con todo y que eres muy libre y yo … yo solo soy una niña.-_ trató de sostenerme la mirada pero en sus ojos ya se asomaban las lágrimas, estaba aterrada, por primera vez veía a mi valiente Gryffindor aterrorizada…tanto como yo, ella me amaba, ella … ¿a mí? A mí que era un egoísta, una bestia que le arrebató las experiencias más importantes de su vida… amaba a un tipo que era tan cobarde como para quedarse a enfrentar al mundo por ella…no la merecía.

- _Yo…no sé que decir…-_ tomé sus manos, la mire a esos bellos ojos miel, por una última vez me deleitaría con esa cálida mirada- _me siento halagado-_ le sonreí sinceramente, como ella no había otra, y siempre la recordaría, grabe a fuego en mi mente su rostro, su mirada, el tacto con su piel, fue así como lentamente la solté, y como si en ese momento perdiera la vitalidad, mecánicamente caminé hacia la puerta, saliendo del compartimiento dejándola libre.

* * *

 _Hogwarts 1996_

Aquel año fue cuando mi vida se había vuelto un infierno en todo sentido. Lo que tanto temí era una realidad, mi padre era sirviente de Voldemort, había fallado la misión de obtener la profecía de aquel que destruiría al señor tenebroso, la profecía de Harry Potter el mejor amigo de Hermione Granger.

Ella lo supo aquel día en el ministerio que enfrentó a mi padre y a mi tía Bellatrix, estuvo a punto de morir de no ser porque los miembros de la Orden del Fénix llegaron para apoyarlos…ahora yo era uno de esos mortífagos que tenían como encomienda matar a los miembros de la Orden y ella era miembro de la Orden.

Sabía que ella había notado mis cambios en ese año, era consiente que me estaba siguiendo aquella tarde hacia la sala de los menesteres, había dos motivos para dejarla entrar… hacerle saber que era ahora y destrozarla como yo me sentía en ese momento. Por alguna razón sin sentido, la odiaba por tener las opciones fáciles por estar del lado comprensivo, la detestaba tanto como la deseaba quería quebrarla porque sabía que le importaba pese a todo y no iba a permitir su lástima ¡no!

Sentí su presencia tras de mí mientras conjuraba la activación del armario evanescente, cuando me giré lentamente hacia ella pude leer en su rostro el horror de lo que estaba presenciando, estaba tan conectada a mí que pude notar en su expresión su corazón desquebrajándose ante mí, podía casi sentir su dolor. Le sonreí levemente a modo de una disculpa en silencio, "Esto es lo que soy Hermione, perdóname" pensé mientras ella salía de la habitación y la puerta desaparecía tras ella.

Aquella noche sería cuando cumpliría con la tarea encomendada por ese loco… esa noche los mortífagos invadieron el colegio esa noche asesinaría a Dumbledore.

* * *

 _Malfoys Manor 1998_

Mi familia no estaba bien parada con Voldemort, habíamos fallado varias misiones, yo no era mejor que mi padre y éste como castigo invocaba crucios hacia mi persona, me obligaba a torturar a sus prisioneros. Ese loco le había exigido a mi madre a que nuestra casa fuera cuartel de los mortífagos, creo que ya no estaríamos con vida de no ser porque mi Tía Bella era su mejor mortífaga, tan devota a él que solo por eso llegaba a tolerar nuestras fallas. Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Aquella tarde llevaron tres nuevos prisioneros a la mansión, mi corazón se contrajo de dolor cuando vi quien era uno de esos prisioneros.

La mirada fría de Hermione se clavo en mí, sentí un balde de agua fría caerme encima, así no recordaba a la niña que me robó el corazón, ella me odiaba. ¿qué esperaba? Yo era un maldito mortífago.

Mi tía Bella estaba con toda disposición de torturarla para sacar información sobre la espada de Gryffindor, Hermione soltó una risa sarcástica, el sonido de su voz sonaba tétrico, la miraba horrorizado mientras ella me devolvía una mirada retadora. Sin saber se estaba vengando y de una manera que era seguro acabaría con lo último de mi cordura. Mi tía Bella enfureció aún más por su actitud altanera _–Insolente, te haré algo con lo que jamás te vas a olvidar de este día-_ dijo mi tía.

La tiró al suelo y con su varita trazó en su piel una inscripción, en ese momento Hermione soltó un grito desgarrador que me erizó hasta el último vello en el cuerpo, estuve a punto de abalanzarme en contra de mi tía pero mi madre puso su mano en mi brazo, me giré hacia ella con la mirada desorbitada, ella se había dado cuenta. Entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, observe su brazo sangrando con esa maldita frase grabada en su piel "sangre sucia" ella negó cansadamente podía ver todo el dolor reflejado en su rostro, por la guerra, por su amigo, por mí…ella creía que para mí ella solo representaba eso.

Cuando Potter y Weasley escaparon de las mazmorras me dejé vencer contra ellos, permití que se escaparan, a pesar que mi Tía Bella de diera una bofetada por no poder evitarlo, no me importó, ella tenía que vivir, ellos tenían que vencer y acabar con nosotros de una maldita vez, estaba harto.

Me aparecí en mi habitación donde empecé a explotar muebles y todo lo que se cruzara a mi alrededor, gritaba lleno de frustración, jalé tan fuerte mi cabello que me arranqué mechones de cabello, no había tiempo para ser vanidoso, eso ya no me importaba, porque lo que vi esa tarde en el rostro de Hermione no tenía perdón, yo no tenía perdón.

Algunas horas más tarde miraba por la ventana la lluvia torrencial que caía fuera, quería tener la bendición de convertirme en esa tormenta y liberarme de ese infierno que representaba ser un Malfoy, solo sentí a mi madre cuando se paró junto a mí en la ventana, tomo suavemente mi hombro obligándome a mirarla, me acarició el rostro, me observaba con una mezcla de comprensión y decepción…pero no dijo nada, al igual que yo sabía que no había palabras que pudieran solucionar la situación. Volví mi mirada perdida hacia la tormenta, yo era la tormenta y ella era la calma, opuestos y sin embargo ninguno podría existir sin el otro.

* * *

 _Hogwarts 1998_

Ese año regresé al colegio al desatarse el enfrentamiento en Hogwarts, Snape había sido destituido del puesto como director. Me era insoportable estar dentro de esas paredes, me asfixiaba, todos los recuerdos se arremolinaban torturándome uno a uno, la dulzura en la mirada de Hermione y luego la frialdad de sus ojos aquella fatídica tarde en la mansión, pero tenía un deber que cumplir y ese era evitar que la diadema de Rowana Ravenclaw fuera destruida, para colmo de males la dichosa diadema estaba nada más ni nada menos que en la sala de los menesteres, y precisamente en aquel lugar fue donde tuve que volverla a encontrar.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a atacarnos, realmente se veía intimidante, en esa mirada se veía la determinación esa valentía Gryffindor que tantas veces le admiré en secreto, Potter era afortunado al tenerla de su lado. Respondía con hechizos de defensa nunca me atreví a atacarla, de eso se encargaron Zabinni y Crabble. No supe en qué momento Crabble conjuro una maldición de fuego con la cual todo se incendio a nuestro alrededor y el fuego nos perseguía a todos sin excepción.

Cuando creí que para mi todo estaba terminado, que sería consumido por las llamas Potter regreso y me salvo, a su vez Weasley ayudó a Zabinni mientras que Hermione se abría paso a través de las llamas. Una explosión tras nosotros acabó con la sala de los menesteres y tiempo después supe que al quemarse la diadema con ese fuego maldito una parte del alma de Voldemort murió. Observe impresionado lo que había sucedido, el lugar donde ella había sido mía se había destruido, me gire para observarla, su rostro reflejaba melancolía, ella pensaba lo mismo yo. En ese momento Weasley se acercó a ella, la abrazo para reconfortarla, la miro con entendimiento, por fin después de años el idiota se había dado cuenta de la mujer que tuvo siempre a su lado, ella lo observo por un momento y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, por su mirada empezó a resurgir un poco de esa calidez con la que alguna vez me miro. En ese momento lo supe, la había perdido, di media vuelta y deje que las cosas tomaran su rumbo.

Como todos lo saben Potter eliminó al loco de Voldemort, muchos miembros de familias sangre pura fueron juzgados y sentenciados a Azkaban. Los Malfoy por supuesto jamás pisamos esa cárcel. El día de mi juicio el trio dorado declaro a mi favor, fue la última vez que la vi antes de irme a Paris, iba de la mano con Weasley el maldito suertudo. Hermione rehuyó todo lo que pudo mi mirada, sabía que tenía miedo de esos sentimientos que alguna vez me confesó. Quería decirle que no se sintiera mal por esos sentimientos, quería acercarme acariciar una vez más su rostro, perderme en sus ojos, arrodillarme frente a ella disculparme por ser tan imbécil, quería decirle que yo también la amaba, con todo mi ser y que soñaría constantemente como sería la vida a su lado.

* * *

 _Paris 1999_

Era finales del año 99 cuando me encontraba caminando por las calles del lado mágico en Paris. Cumpliríamos un año de vivir ahí, había sido agradable ir a un lugar donde no te miraran como apestado, solo nos ignoraban y la verdad es que no me molestaba en absoluto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que podía ser yo mismo nuevamente y para siempre, lo haría en honor a ella, en honor a lo que sentí.

Entonces me detuve ante un escaparate de antigüedades, ante mí había un dije en forma oval con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedra de luna alrededor del centro cuya piedra era de una curiosa combinación de colores, el fondo era un azul profundo del mar revuelto en tormenta y en medio de ese mar sobresalían fragmentos tornasol de un color cálido. Cerré mis ojos, di un largo suspiro, solo verlo era como volver a vivir nuestros encuentros una vez más, ese juego de miradas, la tormenta y la calma. Sonreí levemente, entre a la tienda, compre aquel dije a juego con una delgada cadena de oro, al llegar a casa tome el pequeño paquete sin remitente y lo envíe a la castaña.

Algún tiempo después los Greengrass llegaron a vivir a Paris, una familia que se hizo cercana a mis padres, ahí me reencontré con Daphne y Astoria. Particularmente llevaba una buena relación ésta última. Ella no era como todas las hijas sangre pura, su mente era más abierta, me enseñó muchas lecciones con respecto a la tolerancia para con los hijos de muggles, me puso en mi lugar varias veces, así como se impuso a mis padres cuando al comprometernos dijo que no educaría a nuestros hijos bajo las arcaicas creencias de los sangre pura. Creo que en ese momento mi madre casi deseó que mejor me hubiera casado con Hermione. Mi corazón fue sanando, sentía no merecerlo por lo que había hecho a Hermione, sin embargo Astoria parecía comprender lo que me ocurría y sin preguntar nada me apoyaba diciéndome "tu siempre has sido un buen hombre" quería creerlo y de verdad quería serlo por la razón de mi vida: mi hijo, por Astoria y por ella también.

* * *

 _Estación King's Cross, Diecinueve años después._

¿Cuándo fue que me había enamorado de aquella castaña?

Sinceramente creo que lo estuve desde siempre…aunque su derechazo pudo influir en abrirme lo ojos. Siempre me jacte de ser más maduro que ella, lo cierto es que fue ella quien desde un principio fue consciente de lo que sentía, no solo eso, tuvo la valentía de decirme las cosas…yo no tenía mucho que criticarle a Weasley, había sido igual o más estúpido que él.

Hermione desvió la mirada de mí para observar el dije que le había enviado años atrás, lo veía con tanto cariño, que en ese momento entendí que ella supo todo este tiempo que aquel regalo iba de mi parte y que tenía un significado que solo los dos podríamos entender. Levanto su mirada hacia mí, era esa mirada cálida nuevamente, ella sabía que también la amaba.

El fuego ardía aún con los años que había pasado, Hermione Granger fue para mí ese amor irracional, pasional, esa mujer a la que le regale mi mundo, ese amor que en mi fuero interno siempre anhelaré un poco cada día.

FIN

NA: Hubo varia canciones que me ayudaron a realizar pero "En qué momento del grupo Moenia" fue sin duda la que me inspiro en su totalidad 3


End file.
